Clumsy Cardhouse
by pedosmile
Summary: And then the other boy was smiling again, kissing him again, leading another trail of soft tender kisses to his ear. “Mm… I love you, Zexion…” his voice was soft, quiet, but it rang true. “You’re the only one who makes me feel this way..." Roxion


**Clumsy Cardhouse**

Based on a role play that I did, which is based on another one of my fics, The Black Swan Theory.

The only things the readers need to know that Roxas is living with Axel, who rapes him and Zexion has been raped by Larxene and Marluxia.

* * *

"Let's run away…"

His voice was soft, light, almost dream-like and oh-so-sleepy. The sunlight was filtering in through the window across from the two, playing on his honey blonde hair, on his baby-blue orbs.

"We can go somewhere else, start somewhere new."

His lips touched other's neck gently because it was closest thing to kiss. He kissed it once, _twice, three times. _Just simple little kisses, soft and gentle and sweet.

"Where will we go…?" the slate haired boy asked as Roxas let his cheek rest on the older boys chest, let his hand hang off the side of the couch lazily.

"We could go any where… Any where we want…." he was sounding like a sleepy child, a hopeless romantic, just wishing for something. Anything. Zexion gave a soft smile and let a hand rest on the small of the other boys back.

"Let's go right now."

Suddenly, Roxas was propping himself up so he could look down at Zexion, his hands on either side of the boy. He was smiling, his face round with innocence, sweet and childish. Zexion looked up at him, his own blue orbs searching his face, before he let out a small smile.

"Sweep me away, Mr. Romantic…" he teased gently.

"We could go anywhere…" Roxas kissed his lips gently. "We could be different, we could be new and fresh. We could be reborn." his lips were as tender as his words. Zexion felt Roxas shift above him as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it, but it was still so soft and sweet.

Nothing like the rough kisses he shared with Marluxia, with Larxene and sometimes even Demyx.

And it was certainly nothing like what Axel would have taught Roxas.

"We would need a plan, first," he breathed against the blonde, looking up at him through half lidded eyes as Roxas pulled away slightly. The blonde just smiled down at him, kissing his jaw line again, moving back down to his neck, "We wouldn't need a plan. We could just go."

"That's not very smart…" Zexion murmured. Roxas nipped at his soft skin gently in retaliation.

"Don't you want to get away?" he asked, leaving a trail of lazy kisses down to his collarbone, which he kissed with tender affection.

"Yes." he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy.

"What are you waiting for then…?" he could feel Roxas's hands traveling up his shirt, scratching at his soft warm skin gently.

"You…" his voice was softer suddenly, as if he were embarrassed or perhaps even ashamed. Roxas glanced up at him curiously, lips still on his collar bone, as he asked, "Me? I'm ready." he was kissing Zexion's neck again, his breath hot against his skin, his kisses passionate.

"That's not what I meant…" Zexion murmured as he felt Roxas sit up, pulling him up, too, onto their knees. The blonde began pulling off the others shirt, movements slow and lazy, their lips meeting before pulling away to cast aside his shirt.

"What do you mean then?" Roxas asked as he pulled the other boy close, kissing at the exposed skin, tongue and teeth alike exploring, licking gently and nibbling tenderly. Zexion didn't reply, only pulling Roxas's face up to his, so he could kiss him again, so he wouldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue.

So he wouldn't become embarrassed.

But it was as if Roxas knew.

"I like you a lot, you know…" he murmured, lips touching Zexion's as he spoke.

"I know."

"It's not what you want to hear…" he was laying Zexion back onto the couch, crouching over him and looking down at him with his sad baby-blues.

"No…" Zexion breathed, looking up at Roxas.

And then the other boy was smiling again, kissing him again, leading another trail of soft tender kisses to his ear.

"Mm… I love you, Zexion…" his voice was soft, quiet, but it rang true. "You're the only one who makes me feel this way, as dumb as that sounds…"

Zexion wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas, feeling a sudden rush of emotions, too happy to speak, too happy to breath… His stomach was filling with butterflies, the ones that do the silly little dance whenever he got this way.

"I love you." Roxas said it again, this time kissing the other boys lips. "And no body but you~ You're my baby, my angel~" he laughed as Zexion rolled his eyes at him.

"What a serious moment you just ruined…" the slate haired boy sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of exasperation or agitation, it was more of a sigh of relief.

"Mmhm…" and he was kissing him again.


End file.
